Mechanical devices are commonly controlled by operators through mechanical input devices, such as levers, pedals, or buttons. For example, injection of fuel into an engine may be controlled by a pedal which is actuated by an operator's foot. Additionally, actuation of a hydraulic actuator on a work machine may be operated via a control lever. Due to the mechanical nature of these devices and associated linkages to the controlled device, there is generally a tactile feel and/or feedback associated with the input device.
These types of mechanical devices, however, may have two fundamental shortcomings. First, as with any mechanical device, they may require regular lubrication or else suffer excessive wear, eventually failing altogether. Second the mechanical nature of the devices provide “fixed” tactile feedback. In other words, the feedback is defined by the device and/or the system in which it is being used.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.